Emison Prompted One-Shots
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: A series on Emison one-shot prompts sent from some of my amazing readers. First Prompt: 13-14 year old Emily gets tutored by 16-17 years old Alison and purposefully fail her grades so she can hang out with Alison. Emily also has a crush on Alison that plays a part in her failing her grades purposefully. Idk if I did it justice, but I tried :)
1. Emison Prompt 1

As a freshman in high school, everything is so new and so fresh for my young mind to comprehend. Three months in and my grades are beginning to slip in Math and Science. I just so happen to be a good student, but every since she walked into the classroom about a month ago, I can't seem to focus. Alison Dilaurentis is a seventeen year old senior who just so happens to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's the new teaching assistant for the year. My new math class was during her free period. Safe to say, I lacked serious concentration. It was last year when I knew I was different. I haven't told anyone, but my best friends, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, who loves me no matter what. However, being from a conservative family with a military father and homemaker of a mother, being different isn't something you strive to be. I don't have it all figured out just yet, but for right now, I'm just Emily. Right this second the teacher, Mrs. Sheperd, is handing back the most recent math test.

"Another D?! My mom's gonna kill me," I sigh in frustration. I'm usually a math wiz, but as of late I'm a math failure.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Aria asks from her seat next to me. I showed her my test.

"Again? Damn, I don't think Mama Fields is gonna be too happy with that," Spencer chimes in from the other side of me.

"Yeah. Even I got a C- on this test, and I hate math. What's going on with you Em?" Hanna worries from the seat in front of me.

"I just can't seem to concentration. It's like my mind goes blank once the test gets in front of me."

"Maybe you need a tutor, just so you can really focus. I bet studying with someone one on one might help a lot," Spencer suggests. I shrug my shoulders and decide to ask the teacher about individual tutoring after class. Once the bell rang, I gather my belongings and head to the front of the class. I have to meet the girls for lunch, so I sent them ahead while I talk to Mrs. Sheperd.

"Mrs. Sheperd?" I start tentatively.

"Yes, Emily?"

"I was wondering if uhm, you had any available times to meet for one on one tutoring. I saw my grade and I wanted a chance to improve it with a little help."

"I noticed. When classes started, you were one of my best students and this is your third test where you've had a grade less than a B. Is everything okay at home Emily? With your friends? Or is it just that you're not understanding the material?"

"I'm not really grasping the concept right now and I hope that with a little help, I can get my grades back up."

"Makes sense and I'm proud of you for coming to that conclusion. Well, unfortunately dear, I'm not available for individual sessions, but no worry that's what the TA is for in this class. I would like you to meet with Alison after school and set up a schedule that works for both of you." I gulp at the idea of spending alone time with the very object of my affections. I nod slowly at the instructions before taking my leave and going to the cafeteria to be with my friends.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

"I don't know what to do guys. I mean I need to get my grades up because my mom will kill me if I don't, but how am I supposed to spend time alone with her without losing focus?"

"Ask her to be less attractive? Like throw a sack over her head while you're studying," Hanna laughs, joined shortly by the others. I can't help, but giggle also.

"I'm serious you guys. What if I say something stupid? Worse, what if I actually fail the class? I'll be grounded forever," I pout at the possibility.

"Emily, you're just gonna have to get over it. I know she's hot and all, but if I were you, or even me, I'd be more worried about Mama Fields, then some hot upperclassman," Spencer states, making a whole lot of sense.

"Ughhh, you're right! I just have to suck it up and get this all over with." Lunch goes by with much laughter, and meaningless conversation then the bell rings. The last two subjects goes by without a hitch and sooner than I hoped, I'm knocking on Mrs. Sheperd's door to find the TA. It being Monday, I didn't have swim practice, so the sooner I can get started with the tutoring the better.

"Mrs. Sheperd?"

"Come in Emily," a voice that didn't belong to my teacher replied.

"Oh, uhm, h-hi Ms. Dilaurentis. I was just coming to see if Mrs. Sheperd talked to you about tutoring me," I manage to stammer out. She walks towards me from the back of the room and I can't help, but admire her confidence, her grace, her sex appeal. The sway of her hips, the flow of her hair, the glow of her skin, the cut of her-.

"Emily? Emily, are you okay?" I'm snapped out of my fantasy world to see her standing directly in front of me with worry written on her face.

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out on me there?" she giggled. Oh dear God.

"S-s-sorry. Sorry, I was lost in thought," I blush a bright red as my ears became heated from the embarrassment.

"No worries. As I was saying, first, call me Alison or Ali, second, I'm available most days after school except Wednesdays and Fridays, cheerleading, and on weekends, all you have to do is text me and we can meet outside of school."

"Oh, uhm, sure. I mean I have swimming on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I can meet any other day after school and Sundays. On Saturdays, I'm usually at a meet, but it's normally over about 1 pm. We can meet after?" I suggest with a shrug.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here tomorrow after school for our first session. Bye Emily," she smirks before exiting out of the classroom. I take a deep breath, overcome by the rush of electricity I just felt when she smirked at me, and leave as well, heading home. This is definitely gonna be an interesting few weeks.

The days passed into weeks and soon it was just a week before the biggest test of the semester. Thankfully, my grades have improved in such a big way, but not so much that I didn't still seek tutoring from Ali. I don't know how, but I've managed to send my grades on a rollercoaster ride, just so that I could spend the extra time with her. When talk comes up about not needing her anymore, I 'accidentally' earn a D on the next quiz or homework assignment. Doing enough to pass, but not enough to raise my now C- average. I find myself really enjoying Alison's company, and her enjoying mine. When we're together, we just don't talk math, swimming, or cheerleading, or our friends. We talk about any and every thing under the sun. The things my friends sometimes fondly tease me about, she understands. I've learned that she has an older brother who's in college. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad, beating out her best friend, Jenna Marshall. She's sweet, smart, kind, and just interesting... mature for her age. Surprisingly enough, she wants to be a teacher when she grows up. I love being around her, and I'm afraid that if I do better on my assignments and tests, that she wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. Then today happened...

"I know your secret Em," she smirks sitting across from me at 'our' table at the Brew.

"Oh? And what secret is that?" I smile back sheepishly.

"Well, I ran into one Hanna Marin earlier today and she told me a little something about you."

"Whatever it is, don't believe her. I mean I love her but Han has zero filter and it was probably to embarrass me," I laugh nervously secretly plotting my revenge on one of my best friends.

"Oh, so you're not really good a math, but pretending not to be?"

"W-w-what? What? That's ridiculous! Why would I do such a thing?" I stammer out, face going completely red.

"You know, I asked her the same thing because I just don't understand it myself. But then, it hit me when she just smirked then walked away," she starts to explain. "Why would this beautiful, yet shy, smart, kind, and sweet girl want me to think she was horrible at math? I mean I took notice of the little yo-yo situation with your grades, going from Ds to Cs to As to Cs and back again, but I didn't really mind. I liked spending time with you and I guess in the end you did also, but why did you lie?"

"Alison, look, I'm sorry I tried to trick you. I mean, I love math and science, and any subject really because I love school. But when you walked into my class at the beginning of your term as TA, all concentration totally left my body," I explain shyly. "I wanted to know you, but why would you wanna know a lowly freshman like myself. I honestly didn't know you were gonna be my tutor when I asked, I just thought that Mrs. Sheperd would do it. But she suggested you and even though I was nervous as hell because most the time, you make my head go blank with nothing but images of you," my ears are on fire. "I was also so excited to maybe get the chance to know you and be friends with you. Every time I showed how much I really did know and you brought up ending our sessions, that's when I failed or messed up on purpose. It was an excuse to be near you and for you to get to know me as a person and not just some freshman with a humongous crush on you," I trailed off with that last sentence.

"I mean, uhm, you see, uhm, dammit," I criticized myself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Well you did and as flattered as I am, I already knew about your feelings," she confesses.

"Wha? Wait, how did you know?"

"Oh, Emily, I know when someone likes me. You are always shy around me, you avoid eye contact whenever I initiate contact, you flinch when I touch you, but relax into it seconds later, you blush like crazy when sex is even mentioned, and the way you look at me. You have a way of looking at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world to you," she replies in confidence.

"That's because you are," I whisper more to myself, but I know she heard me when she gasped at my statement.

"Emily-"

"No, it's okay. It's totally fine. I just want to thank you for all of your help and for being my friend, even for a little while. I think I can take it from here. You don't have to 'turn me down' or anything, I am fully aware of what you were going to say," I say sadly, slowly rising to leave the little coffee shop. As I walk towards the door, she's calling my name, but I can't stop because if I do, she will see my tears. It wasn't the fear of rejection that threw me, but the little bit of hope that maybe she felt the same way too that was shattered. I didn't get far before a hand grabs my upper arm and spins me around into a heated and passionate kiss. I am still for a moment, completely taken by surprise before giving myself over to the kiss and the girl of my dreams. For several minutes that felt like hours, I basked in the glow of her hungry kisses and loving embrace. When air was not necessarily wanted, but needed, we parted still breathing each others' air.

"I knew about your crush, and it didn't scare me away. I stayed around because I wanted to get to know you too."

"Ali wha-"

"I like you crazy girl. From the moment I saw you, I liked you. I love how shy you get, how kind you are, how smart you are no matter how much you tried to show me you weren't. I love how you are with your friends, how you are seriously happy and free. Mostly I love how beautiful you are even when you don't think so yourself. I really really like you Emily," she ends with a quick peck on the lips. I can't help but smile.

"So what now?" I ask overjoyed at the turn of events. Letting go of me, Ali reaches for my hand instead.

"Well, first we go on our first official date, and then decide what comes next later. Right now I just wanna be with you," she says walking us back into the coffee shop. "Is that okay?" I find every ounce of strength in me and pull Ali into a kiss of my own initiation, happy as ever.

"Okay."


	2. Emison Prompt 2

Not really sure how this turned out, but I hope you enjoy anyway. This is for Leapyearbaby29, hope you don't mind that I combined prompts :) But anyway, here's Emison Prompt #2 xoxoxo

Smut, using toys. Emily is submissive/ Emily has some dirty fantasies but is embarrassed to ask Alison. But Alison gets them out of Emily and she makes it reality. (Dirty Fantasy: Make one up! But Emily is submissive and Alison is dominant!)/ May be to smutty but I hope you can write it and put in some smut! ;)

My Fantasy Is You

"Come on, you can tell me?" she said lying seductively across my bed. I gulp audibly, trying to control my breathing. No matter the scenario, Alison always has a way of getting to me. We've been officially dating for a little over a month, however, we've been "together" for four. You see, I've always had a thing for her, out of our group of best friends. A few months ago, I found out that she had a thing for me but too afraid for others to know. At a party that Hanna threw, we both got super drunk and ended up in bed together. The morning after, we talked and vowed that it will never happen again. It happened the next day, the next week, until finally, it became a regular thing with her hiding away in the closet and us exploring the depths of each other in private. That is until she finally grew the lady balls she claimed to have and asked me out… in front of the whole school. It was the single most exhilarating moment in my life. Now, here we are almost two months in and she still makes me nervous and excited all at the same time.

"No," I blushed and turned away from her.

"Why can't you tell me? We tell each other everything Em."

"Yes, but what you are asking is crazy. I'm not gonna answer you," I say avoiding any and all sorts of contact with my girlfriend. Suddenly, she rises from her space on the bed and with a switch of her verbose hips, she moves in on me. She looked at me as if I were the prey to her predator.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," she whispered in my ear before nibbling my ear lobe. _Damn, she knew how much I love that shit!_ I whimpered, completely at her mercy, and nodded for her to continue. Straddling over me while still in my desk chair, she wraps her arms around my neck, molding our bodies together.

"I want you at my mercy. I want to take my time in teasing and worshipping every last part of you. I want to feel you tremble under my touch, under my mouth as I just take you. I want to make you mine, and only mine. And then, only then, I want to make you scream my name until you can't move or talk," she described breathlessly in my ear. My whole body is ignited in flames and I swear my panties are drenched.

"Tell me your fantasy Emily. So, I can make it come true," she kisses me gently, sucking on my bottom lip. It takes a minute to find the words, but I want exactly what she wants, only different.

"I want you to make me yours. I want you to tie and bind me to where I can't see or touch. I want to want you, but you're just out of my reach. I want you to tease me, use me at your disposal. I want you to mark me and make me beg. I want to be at your mercy," I finally give in and reply, my body tingling at the thought. With a sly smirk on her face, Ali lifts up off of me, to my disappointment, and walks over to the bag she brought over for our "sleepover." My parents still didn't know about us and for good reason. Dad is off again on his next mission and without him mom hovers, wanting to constantly be around. If I wanted any alone time with Ali, it was safer this way. Plus, mom working at the moment, we had all of the time in the world.

"Luckily for you, I came prepared," she says while emptying the contents of her bag. Out comes flying leopard fuzzy handcuffs with a matching blind fold, lingerie of the same print, red devil six inch heels, a strap-on, an eight inch vibrator, and a whip for good measure. My eyes grow wide at the sight, feeling very anxious and very horny.

"It's something I've always wanted to try and now that I know you want it too, let's make both of our fantasies come true. I've done a lot of reading and watching and I got so wet and achy that while I finished myself off, I thought of only you. We don't have to if you don't want to, but I know you want to so…" her words hung in the air. _Words Emily! Dammit use your words._

"What if something goes wrong?" I managed to mumble.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you and I know you wouldn't let anything bad to happen to me. I love you Emily," she smiles at me genuinely. That's the first time she's ever said that to me in a non-friendly manner.

"I love you too Ali." I walk over to her, eyes never leaving hers and kiss her for all that she's worth. The kiss became fiery and lustful, with just a hint of that underlining love. No matter how rough or wild we get, that intimacy and feeling were always present, much like now. Turning us around, she guides me to my bed, her lips never leaving mine. I whimper as the cold sheets make contact with my bare shoulders from my tank top. Feeling like I was about to suffocate, I sadly pull my mouth away from hers to breathe. Upon doing that, her lips made their way to my neck, nibbling, kissing, and sucking just the way I like. Suddenly, she rids me of my shirt and bra before kissing over my breast, sucking my sensitive bubs between her suckling lips, and kissed her way down my torso. She was sure to leave marks, which is something I desperately craved. Slowly unbuttoning my jeans, she makes a show of ridding them off of me along with my purple lace underwear. My body shivers from the cold that made contact with my sweet spot. I am now fully naked among the sheets and comforter, completely exposed. No matter how many times we've done this, I can't help but feel on display with her eyes roaming and a smirk perfectly settled on her lips.

"You're so beautiful," she says looking into my eyes.

"So are you." She reaches over and gathers the cuffs and blind fold before looking at me for reassurance. Swallowing thickly, I nod my head in affirmation before she kisses my lips and then cuffs me to my headboard.

"Do they hurt?" I shake my head no and she makes sure they're loose enough not to hurt, but tight enough that I was secured. She then carefully covers my eyes with the blind fold, making certain that I can't see a thing. It takes me a second to adjust to the darkness I was now doused in. Suddenly, I no longer feel her touch, her warmth disappearing from my now cold body.

"Ali?!"

"I'm here love, I'm here," she answers, making me breathe a sigh of relief. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, but my body was ignited. It was all exhilarating, but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous at what was yet to come. Finally, too long for my liking, I feel her lips on mine. Where I would usually tangle my fingers in her hair, I settled for putting my all in the kiss with just my lips, tongue, and teeth. Kissing Alison was one of my absolute favorite things and to feel her kissing me back, I was in heaven. Then, her lips left mine, leaving me wanting more.

"So, you wanna be dominated?" I nod my head a little.

"You wanna be at my mercy?" Another nod.

"Have you been naughty, my sweet sweet Emily?" she says with a cool tip running down my body. I jolt and pull on my restraints just a little, but not too bad to cut myself. I shake my head at the question, getting used to the feel of the whip on my skin.

"Oh, so you've been nice? You haven't said or done anything bad?" I can hear the smirk on her lips. I shake my head once again. Out of nowhere, I feel the slap of the whip on my sopping wet pussy. I yelp in pain and groan in pleasure. Never knew that would feel so fucking good.

"I think you have baby. I think you have been a little naughty. And do you know what we do with naughty girls? Huh babe? We punish them," she breathes in my ear. I feel the bed shift and I know that she's joined me.

"Don't cum," she says before diving in on my cunt. I moan out loud to the point of almost screaming at the feeling of her lips sucking my clit. I thrash around on the bed, as she tongue fucks me into oblivion. I am so close and she must have sensed it because she stopped.

"No, no, more," I whine.

"In due time baby, in due time." She moves away from my aching spot and I can feel her moving closer. She kisses my lips, leaving the taste of myself to linger on my tongue. Then, she's hovering over my head, pussy over my lips. I can smell her sweet scent, I can feel my craving for her exploding from my chest.

"Make me cum baby," she instructs before promptly sitting down on my face. I start by kissing, sucking, and nibbling her clit just the way I know she likes. I then, use my mouth to sop up her juices, slurping and sucking her sweet nectar. This is the part where I would use my fingers to bring her to climax, but since they were unavailable, I hold my tongue straight and fuck up into her. I make sure to wiggle my tongue around inside her with my nose bumping her clit.

"I'm almost there baby. Almost there," she whimpers, bouncing up and down on my tongue. Her hand shoots to her clit for more stimulation and with on final trust of my tongue, she cums, wetting me in her juices.

"That was so good baby," she says after coming down from her high. She climbs off and makes her way to the other side of the bed. I feel the cool touch of the whip once again, but this time circling my breast. I shudder in pure sensation and moan out loud.

"What do you want baby?" She slaps my right nipple with the whip. I shriek in pain.

"Do you want my mouth?" She slaps the other.

"Do you want my fingers?" She runs the whip down my tummy, sending tingles down my spine.

"Or do you want it all?" she whips close to my ear before slapping my red and swollen cunt. I scream out at the friction that I so desperately needed as well as the pain that I now crave.

"Answer me baby," she says with another slap.

"Anything! Anything, shit Ali!" That earned me another slap.

"You're being a bad girl Emily," I can hear that fucking smirk on her lips.

"You have to be patient baby and my my my, so demanding," she chastised. She moves away from me completely.

"No! No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, come back," I beg.

"What was that baby?"

"I'll be good, I swear I will."

"Good to know. But you're still gonna have to be punished baby. We can't have you talking back now can we?" I whimper in desperation and pure need. I shake my head in agreement, tears threatening to spill over with my aching arousal. I anticipate what's to come next.

"Count them out baby," she says seductively before raising the whip and coming down on my clit.

"O-o-one, t-two," and it goes on the pain of each blow and the pleasure of such friction, until I reach ten.

"I'm so proud of you baby," she says rubbing my aching cunt, which I'm sure is beyond red and swollen by now.

"Do you wanna come Emily? Huh? Do you want me to make my sweet baby come for me?" Tears really are falling now and the arousal between my legs is starting to hurt too good.

"Yes! Please yes!" I answer, feeling like I'm about to explode.

"Okay baby. On one condition though," she starts but doesn't finish. After about a minute, the blind fold is off and I readjust my eyes to the light surrounding us.

"I wanna see you baby," she says kissing me sweetly. And I do see her, in that sexy leopard print lingerie accompanied with the red heels, making me even wetter if that's possible. Her hair, swooped over to one side, showing off her beautiful round fall and gorgeous eyes that I just love getting lost in.

"I love you Alison," I say, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I love you too Emily," she leans down for a slow kiss that didn't portray anything, but that love, trust, and fire that was felt in that moment. Slowly, she descends down on me, fully covering my body and then with a single motion, she entered me. With the dildo perfectly placed, she sits, seethed deep inside me to the point of a silent scream on my part. She moaned as the toy somehow stimulated her as well. Slowly, but with vigor, she begins to move in and out of me, deep and long strokes, stimulating every each of my nether regions. Once a rhythm was established, she increased her pace and took my body to another world. I hated that I couldn't fucking touch her, but her touch, so loving and rough, burned my skin and enlightened my soul in the most unbelievable ways.

"Yes! Yes, baby! I'm almost there," she says as she moved her hips at lightning speed.

"Me too!" I managed to scream among the pants, moans, and curses that fell out of my mouth. Our kisses were off center, sloppy, but somehow perfect. The dildo caressed my inner walls as I was taken closer and closer to my peak.

"Emily!"

"Alli!" We fell over at the same time and with a few more small jerking motions, Ali fell on top of me, completely spent. After catching out breaths, she rolls off of me, unhooked the handcuffs, and cuddled in close. Sweat, come, and a little blood from the rawness of my wrists, covered our bodies, but we didn't care as we basked in the afterglow of our love and our fantasies.

"A fantasy come true?" she asked kissing my shoulder. I look over at her, and I can't help but want this for the rest of my life.

"And so much more," I say leaning over for a kiss of my own


End file.
